wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodsail Buccaneers reputation guide
Reputation List There is only one way to increase your reputation with the Bloodsail Buccaneers and that’s to unleash your wrath on any citizen of Booty Bay who can be found through out the Eastern Kingdoms. Below is a list of every citizen of Booty Bay and their reputation value. The amount gained with the Bloodsail Buccaneers is shown for a level 60 non-human. The amount lost for killing a citizen cannot be shown as it depends on your current level with Booty Bay and the importance of the person you kill. In addition to this what ever you lose with Booty Bay you will lose half of that in the other three goblin towns so if you lose 25 points in Booty Bay you will lose 12.5 points in Ratchet. Also a few people from Booty Bay will cause you to lose Steamwheedle Cartel reputation instead of Booty Bay reputation. This is a hidden reputation meter in the game, which cannot be seen with your four Goblin Steamwheedle Cartel factions and goes up and down independently of them. The only possible way to see this meter is when you reach a lower or higher level of faction status such as Friendly or Honored, as with any faction in the game. If you gain or lose Steamwheedle Cartel faction points, you lose that same amount with all four goblin towns. Again the loss of this faction is determined by your level in the faction meter and the importance of the NPC you kill. Plus no one who causes you to lose Steamwheedle Cartel reputation will increase your Bloodsail Buccaneer reputation. Booty Bay Arathi Highlands - Faldir's Cove Shakes O'Breen has a slightly faster respawn rate than the other pirates. As of Patch 1.11, Blackwater Deckhands no longer respawn nearly instantly Burning Steppes - Flame Crest Badlands Hillsbrad Foothills Alterac Mountains Wetlands Duskwood Dun Morogh How to Increase Bloodsail Reputation Safely Note: Booty Bay Bruisers are now Level 67 as of patch 2.0.2! Note: Booty Bay Bruisers are now Level 77 as of patch 3.0.8! Note: Booty Bay Bruisers will most likely become Level 82 when Cataclysm is released. As they have always been 3 levels lower than the cap. As of patch 2.3, players who haven't interacted with the Bloodsail Buccaneers before are given a starting reputation of 35500 upon doing their first quest or action that affects their reputation with them, meaning you only need to kill 20 Booty Bay Bruisers to get from hated to hostile if you haven't harmed your reputation with the Bloodsail before. The fastest way to increase you reputation with the Bloodsail Buccaneers is to kill Booty Bay Bruisers. At first it may seem a simple task as the guards don't appear as threatening as the other monsters a player faces within the game. However, the guards are highly equipped to neutralize players of any class, to prevent people from attacking each other while in the town. What gives the Booty Bay Bruiser the advantage is several factors, one of them being their ability to use nets to lock you in place, preventing you from escaping. Another is the fact that they spawn every time you attack a citizen of the city or if you're under Unfriendly status with Booty Bay the Bruisers can spawn if you enter a building, because of this players can soon find them selves swarmed by Bruisers. The Bruisers have a ranged knockback attack that can be quite difficult to deal with but currently they will not use this on a player unless they can't reach them due to being on a roof or a different level of the town. They will not use it if simply rooted in place by a spell. They also use it on players that PvP in Booty Bay while at neutral or lower reputation. It is not a huge concern for normal reputation farming but one has to be careful not to aggro a Bruiser that is on a higher or lower platform as sometimes they will start shooting instead of running up to melee range. One safe place to kill Bruisers where this won't happen is if you follow the tunnel leading into the town and turn left onto the path that leads to the Blacksmith house. Only two guards patrol this path and normally don't pass each other that closely, allowing both to be dispatched separately. Once they are gone, one can simply enter the first building on the path to cause a guard to spawn if they are below Unfriendly, if not they can simply attack one of the two NPC in the build, both of which are not high in level. Doing this a player should be able to kill 2 to 4 Bruisers before the two patrolling Bruisers respawn. On average a player doing this can kill about 30 to 40 Booty Bay Bruisers gaining about 800 reputation points with the pirates. If you find your self in a bad situation, you can jump over the railing running along the path to the waters below and escape. * Note: Not all houses/buildings are as friendly. Upon entering certain houses, will cause you to be swarmed with Booty Bay Bruisers, while other houses won't make any of the guards spawn. If you wish to find another place to kill the guards you will have to pay a few gold on repairs before finding a suitable one. * It should be noted however that Rogues can still pick pocket these mobs for some silver albeit a small amount. Yet with the release of patch 1.12 promising that 'All manner of rogue regents can be found in locked junkboxes (obtained from pickpocketing)' it may become even more beneficial for a rogue to use this ability Below is a picture of the path detailed above, it’s best to sit where the path bends before the first build when you're resting, so you can have as much distance as possible when the two guards respawn. Note: It's even easier if you are able to pull the Bruisers. You can pull them, then jump onto the roof that is pictured below. As long as you pull them from far enough away, you should have plenty of time to run to the roof before they net you in place. It's also a great place to eat/drink and not aggro any Bruisers that spawn. * Note: Booty Bay Bay Bruisers and Booty Bay Elites stop giving reputation at 11999 Honored. ** Note: Jazzrik continues to give +5 (5.5 for Humans) Bloodsail rep and -25 Booty Bay rep (and -12.5 to other Cartel factions) after reaching revered. He is on a 5-10 min respawn timer. Stops giving rep at 20999, requiring 4200 (3819 for humans) kills to reach max revered. Leishmania of Kargath US has reached max revered with Bloodsail through Jazzrik kills on Jan 17 2008.http://www.wowarmory.com/character-reputation.xml?r=Kargath&n=Leishmania It is confirmed that Exalted status is possible. Wigwam of Dentarg US has gotten there by completing Quest:Avast Ye, Admiral!, which awards 500 reputation with Bloodsail Buccaneers, after killing Jazzrik to 20,999 reputation.http://www.wowarmory.com/character-reputation.xml?r=Dentarg&n=Wigwam The highest possible reputation prior to 3.0.2 you could have with this faction was 534/1000 Exalted. The only way to achieve this was to save Quest:Avast Ye, Scallywag for 25 reputation with Bloodsail Buccaneers, Quest:Dressing the Part for 10 reputation with Bloodsail Buccaneers, and Quest:Avast Ye, Admiral! for 500 reputation with Bloodsail Buccaneers (for a total of 535 reputation), until after you have killed Jazzrik 4,200 times to reach 20999/21000 revered with Bloodsail Buccaneers. On April 16, 2009, Alterraia of Blackwing Lair US has reached this goal.http://www.wowarmory.com/character-reputation.xml?r=Blackwing+Lair&cn=Alterraia As of patch 3.0.2, a new NPC, High Admiral "Shelly" Jorrik was added who was confirmed by Noonee now on the realm Stormrage to continue to grant 5 reputation per kill even through exalted. He is accompanied by two booty bay bruisers, out on Newman's Landing. He has a long respawn timer, and isn't a useful substitute for Jazzrik in getting through revered reputation.http://www.wowarmory.com/character-reputation.xml?r=Stormrage&n=Noonee On August 22, 2009, Nekyr of Elune US was the first to reach the maximum reputation obtainable.http://www.wowarmory.com/character-reputation.xml?r=Elune&n=Nekyr Being an enemy of the Steamwheedle Cartel You will reach 0/36000 Hated status with Booty Bay way before becoming Friendly with the Bloodsail Buccaneers. The only positive point about this mile is that when you do, you will no longer lose reputation with Booty Bay.You will continue to lose 67 rep with the other Goblin towns. No matter where you end up with these towns, you will be Hated by all of them. It's not being unable to enter the four towns that will cause you the most problems, but the inability to speak to the NPC whose allegiance belongs to the Cartel. Below is just small list of what is known to happen if you become an enemy of the Steamwheedle Cartel. - Unable to obtain any other parts of the Tier 0.5 gear than the bracers, as the next part in the chain requires you to speak to a member of the Cartel. - Cannot fly into or out of Gadgetzan safely, as both the Gryphon Master and Wind Rider Master are guarded by two Gadgetzan Bruisers at each of them. - Mudsprocket will be unaccessable, as most of them are from Ratchet (although you can fly into it). - Horde players cannot fly into or out of Flame Crest in the Burning Steppess safely as some of the NPC there are loyal to Booty Bay and will attack you. - You will be unable to fly out of Un'Goro Crater, as the flight master is from Gadgetzan. - You will be cut off from some quests in Un'Goro Crater, as the quest giver Shizzle is also from Gadgetzan. - You will be cut off to certain quests in high level dungeons such as the Dawn’s Gambit quest in Scholomance. - Unable to obtain the Scholomance key, as you need to talk to someone in Gadgetzan. Consequently, unable to earn The Keymaster achievement. - Cannot go past 225 in Blacksmithing as the quest chains to become an Armorsmith or a Weaponsmith both require you to speak to member of the Cartel. - Cannot go past 225 in Engineering as the only person who can train you is of Gadgetzan faction. Horde players will also be unable to become Goblin and Gnomish engineers, and Alliance players will be unable to become Goblin engineers. - Unable to turn in the quest , which requires you to talk to someone in Booty Bay. - It's hard to turn in the quest as you need to talk to someone in Everlook. While this person is affliated with The Mithril Order and can be talked to despite bad Everlook rep, he is surrounded by Everlook Bruisers, and thus cannot be easily accessed. - Unable to use the boat from Ratchet to Booty Bay Safely. - Added in Patch 1.11 - Flight point in Ratchet - Flight masters are Steamwheedle affiliated so you cannot get the flight point in Ratchet. (But if you already have it, you can fly in to Ratchet, just not out, and not safely.) - Also in Patch 1.11 - You now lose 62-63 rep with Steamwheedle cartel for each Booty Bay Bruiser killed even if you're already 0/36000 hated with Booty Bay. Things to avoid if you're trying to gain Bloodsail rep Some things are obvious, like doing any quests for Booty Bay questgivers, but some may not be so obvious. - The quest "Bijou's Belongings" and the related follow ups, which cause a loss of Bloodsail rep. - Any of the 00X chicken escort quests, even just turning in the beacons with the broken chickens. You lose 500 rep with Bloodsail by just turning in the beacon with the chicken in Feralas. - Any quests in Faldir's Cove - Kim'jael in Azshara offers 2 quests that cause you lose Bloodsail reputation. How to restore your standing with the Steamwheedle Cartel It’s not building your Bloodsail Buccaneer reputation that’s the hard part in getting access to the secret Bloodsail quest, its restoring your self in the eyes of the Steamwheedle Cartel. Below is a list of all the known ways to restore your reputation with the four goblin factions. Shrink Ze Giants Near the mainland side dock of the Feralas boat is a goblin named Zorbin Fandazzle. He gives the quest to collect ten from shrunken giants. This quest grants 25 reputation per completion. Completing this quest does not lower reputation with the Bloodsail Buccaneers, so one can end up friends with both Bloodsail Buccaneers and Steamwheedle Cartel. The goblin gives another repeatable quest, , to collect six from the nearby water elementals. This quest also grants 25 reputation per completion. Some suggested tips if you go this route - the Cliff Giants and Land Walkers also drop the "Miniaturization Residue" (which is what you need 10 of to get the rep) if you zap them before you kill them. They are much more plentiful than the ones by the water—in fact, you have to be careful not to draw adds. You can find them due east of the Twin Colossus, right up by the cliff. Also, the zapper has a 30 second cooldown, which is often the biggest bottleneck on speed runs, but if you pull two or more giants together and zap one of them, the shrinking effect will often "zap" two or more giants with one shot, and each one will have a miniaturization residue on them. If not, the other targets are at least tapped to you and you can simply wait for the cooldown to expire to zap them. Also, remember the item the goblin gives you - - has a two hour duration and then disappears. This time limit apparently isn't reset after you turn in the quest and reacquire it, because several times I've had the zapper disappear in the middle of the quest. If this happens, you have to fail the quest from your quest log, destroying any miniaturization residues you've already collected, and then reacquire the quest from the goblin. In order to prevent this from happening, after every hour of questing or so, delete the quest from your log immediately after getting it, destroying your current zapper, and then get the quest again from the goblin to get a fresh zapper. Free Knot In Dire Maul North, there is a goblin named Knot Thimblejack. He gives the quest for the , and if you have the , the quest . Both quests are repeatable. The Gordok Ogre Suit gives 75 reputation (250 when completing it for the first time) and quest gives 350 reputation to all four of the Steamwheedle Cartel factions. Assuming you are able to solo the mobs in Dire Maul North, Free Knot! is likely the quickest way to restore reputation with the Steamwheedle Cartel without also lowering reputation with the Bloodsail Buccaneers. If you choose to go this route, bring several stacks of , , and for the Gordok Ogre Suits. The key to free Knot is a random drop from the ogres within Dire Maul North. Kill the ogres as you make your way to the Ogre Tannin Basket. Collect the from the basket and make your way down the ramp to Knot. Turn in eight Rugged Leather, four Bolts of Runecloth, two Rune Thread, and the Ogre Tannin to Knot to create the Gordok Ogre Suit and gain 75 reputation. If you have looted the Gordok Shackle Key, speak to Knot about the key and accept his new quest. Complete this new quest by using the Gordok Shackle Key to free Knot for another 350 reputation. Make your way out of Dire Maul North, reset the instance, and repeat for additional reputation. Betray the Bloodsail Buccaneers By far this is the fastest way to improve a players standing with Booty Bay and the other Steamwheedle Cartel towns. Fleet Master Firallon is worth 25 Booty Bay reputation points per kill, along with each named Bloodsail Buccaneer worth 5 points, leaving all normal members of the faction such as Bloodsail Raiders worth 1 point each. A level 60 can easily make quick work of entire ship of Bloodsail NPC, and with help of other 60s one could cut in half the time it takes to raise Booty Bay reputation back to Friendly status. Along with this is the fact that Bloodsail Buccaneers drop decent loot for their level, which isn’t found in other methods to increase Booty Bay reputation. The only downside for this method is that your Bloodsail Buccaneer reputation will be driven down to zero, taking away all that you had gained earlier. Destroy the Competition The goblins working for the Venture Company in Stranglethorn give 5 reputation each for Booty Bay, no change to Bloodsail reputation. Other mobs affiliated with the Venture Company can be found the subzone Venture Bay of the Grizzly Hills. They give 5 reputation with Booty Bay (Stragglers only seem to give reputation until neutral) and as they are Level 73, they are a good way to grind reputation for high-level characters.http://www.wowhead.com/?npcs&filter=na=venture+-coin;cr=6;crs=394;crv=0;ma=1 Waste the Wastewanders A way around losing the Bloodsail rep, is to attack the Wastewanders in Tanaris, as it gives you Gadgetzan Rep, without the loss of Bloodsail Rep. Wastewander mobs occur in small, scattered groups, so farming them is not as efficient as some other methods. However, they also drop , a rep turn-in item with Gadgetzan, so this can prove to be a better choice in the long run. Slaughter the Southsea Freebooters Until you're revered with all Steamwheedle faction, this is the fastest way to repair your reputations. There are two locations where these mobs can be found. The first is just south of Ratchet. The mobs here are around level 15, and give Ratchet rep (plus spillover). The second is Lost Rigger Cove, southeast of Gadgetzan. The mobs here are around level 40, and give give Gadgetzan rep (plus spillover). These pirates offer only 5 rep each (25 for named mobs), but are easy for a level 80 to slaughter en masse. These pirates also drop cloth, so you can gather this for the relevant Turn-in Quests listed below. The Freebooter mobs south of Ratchet are easier to kill, able to be killed with a single hit from a bow, wand or autoattack at level 80. Although they are spread out, they can be killed almost instantly, and they respawn extremely quickly, often in batches. There are two strips of land running North/South, separated by a cliff. At the northern end, a ramp connects the upper (inland) strip to the lower one. At the southern end, you can get to the lower strip only by jumping down the cliff, so the best route is to travel north up the shoreline, travel up the ramp to the upper strip, back south down than, then jump back down and start it all over again. Although it's possible to get over 3500 spillover rep per hour, there's enough mobs for two players to work each strip separately and still net about 3000 spillover rep per hour. If you are the only person in the area, Lost Rigger Cove is also a good place for a ranged DPS class (and possibly melee) to restore Steamwheedle rep without impacting your Bloodsail rep. They are weak, numerous, and respawn fast enough for it to be possible to kill mobs non-stop, for more than 1800 spillover rep per hour. Note: I've often found people farming this area who are unaware of the existence of the repeatable quests. If someone in the same faction is farming rep here, find out why. Unless it's for the Insane in the Membrane achievement, they're doing it wrong :) Rep Repair Quests With the 1.11 content patch, it has become easy to regain reputation by turning in 40 of different kinds of cloth (Depending on the member of cartel you're raising reputation with) + 4 inexpensive vendor bought items near each goblin town. You will gain 500 reputation with the appropriate faction (with 250 spill over to the other goblin factions) and lose 500 reputation with the Bloodsail Buccaneers. These quests are only available if your reputation is below neutral with the town in question. Ratchet - 40 Linen, 4 Empty Vials. Booty Bay - 40 Silk, 4 Red Dye. Gadgetzan - 40 Mageweave, 4 Strong Flux. Everlook - 40 Runecloth, 4 Coal. If you are completely hated with all Steamweedle factions (36000 Rep) you need to turn in the following amounts of stacks (this will get you to neutral): :Ratchet (Non-Human): 168 Stacks of Linen and 336 Empty Vials. :Ratchet (Human): 152 Stacks of Linen and 304 Empty Vials. :Booty Bay: 84 Stacks of Silk and 168 Red Dye. :Gadgetzan: 42 Stacks of Mageweave and 84 Strong Flux. :Everlook: 22 Stacks of Runecloth and 44 coal. If you turn this all in you will be Honored with Ratchet, Friendly with Booty Bay, Neutral with Gadgetzan and Neutral with Everlook, due to spill over. :Ratchet: 9500 into Honored (60500 rep gained) :Booty Bay: 5000 into Friendly (50000 rep gained) :Gadgetzan: 2750 into Neutral (44750 rep gained) :Everlook: 250 into Neutral (42250 rep gained) Due to spill over, you will have to turn in half as much with each successive town. Also, you should compare prices on the turn ins. Due to Burning Crusade coming out, I found Runecloth to be far cheaper than Mageweave at the time, and Coal is 1/4th the price of Strong Flux (5s vs 20s without faction discounts), so I ended up doing Everlook 3rd and Gadgetzan 4th. If you don't like to waste turn-ins, just turn in each quest 34 times (if you do all 4 quests once you get 1250 reputation with every faction, 42000/1250=33.6). Known Faction related bonuses : At they will no longer attack you on sight. : At Patch 1.11 added for boots, pants, shirt (chest) and belt. : At you can get the quests and . : The reward for completing the quest is the which can be both worn and used to summon a Blood Parrot pet. : You will also be able to open any of their treasure chests without being attacked. : As of patch 3.1, becoming with the Bloodsail Buccaneers is a requirement for the Feat of Strength (which will award you with the title of The Insane). :In patch 3.0, players who have completed the quest Quest:Avast Ye, Admiral! will be awarded the title of, "Bloodsail Admiral," through the new Achievement system.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=10043246309&sid=2000&pageNo=1#17 References Category:Guides Category:Reputation